disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dina Garcia
Dina Carol Garcia is the daughter of Don Rio Garcia and Mrs. Garcia, whose first name is unknown. She has the same personality as Deuce Martinez and has a notable interest on him. They are really alike in many ways. Dina Garcia is portrayed by Ainsley Bailey. Personal life Dina comes from a very rich family (it was stated that her father owns the mall in Match It Up). She is currently in a relationship with Deuce Martinez. Dina has a pet pig named Pinkie and had an unnamed hamster that married a mouse and is now raising a happy family. She mentioned once, in "Glitz It Up", that she is Don Rio Garcia 's only daughter, implying that she might have a brother(s). Her father loves her and makes sure that she will find somebody nice. When she found Deuce, he was more than happy. It is shown in "Jingle It Up", that Dina is not a good singer when Deuce tried to trick her into not caroling with him and his family. Dina is much like her boyfriend, Deuce, as she sells items around the school and wears colorful headphones around her neck a lot. She possesses a New York or New Jersey accent. Relationships with other characters Deuce Martinez Deuce is Dina's boyfriend. They met in "Match It Up" and have been together ever since. Dina is described to be the female version of Deuce. They both dress alike and both sell things to other people. Like Deuce, Dina has Cuban blood in her, seeing as her father is Cuban (but her mother maybe German). He has met both of her parents: Don Rio Garcia and Mrs. Garcia on different occasions and gained their trust and respect. They have the support of Deuce's friends: CeCe is the one that set them up and Rocky has said that the two are perfect for each other. Dina calls him "Baby", "Sweetie", and "Deucie". They are the only canon couple in the show, having celebrated their one-year anniversary in "Review It Up". Rocky Blue Rocky is a friend and schoolmate of Dina. She and CeCe are the two who brought Dina and Deuce together. Rocky had a 'she's perfect for Deuce' look on her face during "Match It Up". They are good friends, as seen in "Review It Up" when Rocky and CeCe tried to help Dina come up with a gift to give Deuce for their one-year anniversary. During "Jingle It Up", they saw each other at the mall while Rocky noticed the tree for underprivileged kids. When Rocky said she was going to play Santa to a needy kid, Dina said she was a wonderful person, wished more people were like her, and was proud to call her a friend. However, when the tree fell on Rocky, Dina ran away. Cece Jones CeCe is a friend and schoolmate of Dina's. She is also one of the main reasons that Dina is with Deuce. CeCe set them up through her "CeCe's Single No More!" relationship service in "Match It Up" after Savannah broke up with Deuce. She said that she wants Dina to be with Deuce and will stick with him no matter what dead end job he has. They are good friends, as seen in "Review It Up" when CeCe and Rocky tried to help Dina think of a gift to give Deuce for their one-year anniversary. Tinka Hessenheffer Tinka is a friend and schoolmate of Dina's. They grew closer in the episode "Spirit It Up" after Deuce told Dina that maybe they should give Tinka a chance because Gunther went back to his home country. Trivia *Despite several rumors, Ainsley Bailey has confirmed on Twitter that she is not leaving Shake It Up. *Dina’s first name is pronounced “dee-na”. *In "Jingle It Up" Dina said her middle name is Carol but in "Boot It Up" she revealed her full name and it didn't have Carol in it. *Dina, unknown to herself, has a terrible singing voice, which Deuce has yet to tell her about. ("Jingle It Up") *Her father (Don Rio Garcia) is from Cuba and her mom is from New Jersey. ("Twist It Up") However, in the TV novels, Dina has a New York accent. *She is currently dating Deuce Martinez. *Her mother (Mrs. Garcia) always does too much for her birthday. ("Twist It Up") *Her father owns a mall ("Match It Up") *She has an aunt named "Debbie" ("Glitz It Up") *It's because of Rocky and CeCe that Dina and Deuce are dating. ("Match It Up") *Her mother loves to cook. ("Glitz It Up") *Her father has a pig named Pinkie. ("Glitz It Up") *She is the only daughter of her father. *She and Deuce are in business together. *She and Deuce have temporarily broke up twice, but came back together shortly after. ("Review It Up" and "Wrestle It Up") *Dina is a Rainbow girl. ("Boot It Up") and ("Parent Trap It Up") *She is very competitive *She and Deuce have been dating for over a year. ("Review It Up") *Since she is the only daughter of her father this implies that she may or may not have brothers. *She is on the opposing bowling team against Deuce, proving her competitivity and relationship with her mother (In The Bag It Up) *She and her mom have a victory dance. ("In The Bag It Up") *She is usually seen with headphones around her neck. Appearances Season 1 *Match It Up: This is Dina's appearance. Dina applies for a match through CeCe's Single No More dating service and Rocky and CeCe match her up with Deuce. *Glitz It Up: Dina helps her father test Deuce to make sure he is the right boyfriend for her. *Twist It Up: Dina tries to convince her mother to throw her a simple birthday party. She enlists CeCe and Rocky to help her. Season 2 *Three's A Crowd It Up: Dina starts taking Deuce's customers away by offering them better deals. *Review It Up: Dina and Deuce are having their one year anniversary and they get bad advice from Ty, CeCe, and Rocky about what to do. *Jingle It Up: Deuce reluctantly invites Dina to join his family's Christmas carolling, only to find out that Dina's a terrible singer and that he must stop her from singing with them. *Parent Trap It Up: Deuce and Dina go on a double date with Ty and his new girlfriend, who happens to be Dina's arch nemesis from when they were Rainbow Girls. *Weird It Up (mentioned) *Whodunit Up? (mentioned) *Tunnel It Up *Wrestle It Up *Boot It Up *Slumber It Up *Surprise It Up *Made in Japan (mentioned) Season 3 *Spirit It Up (first season 3 appearance) *Lock It Up *In The Bag It Up *Future It Up *Haunt It Up Quotes *''"Hey, chicas. You want tickets to the Bears or actual bears?"'' *''"Oh, I've noticed and it looks like Alyson Kelly has noticed too. Keep walking Ally!"'' *''"My mother says a man who does not love food is a man who does not love women."'' *''"I'm Don Rio Garcia's only daughter."'' *''"You got Pinkie, that's such a good sign."'' *''"Wow, you really do dig me."'' *''"Relax, he'll never know. I'll take care of everything."'' *''"You lied like a dog to protect me. Good lying is respected in my family."'' *''"Those who quote others make me wanna barf. Dina Garcia."'' *''"What is wrong with me?"'' *''"Don't question me!"'' *''"And so I guess today was the day the romance died."'' *''Deuce: "Ty really likes this girl and I want this date to go well." Dina: "Like I don't! I'd love someone I can have girl talk with while you and Ty talk about-whatever it is you talk about that I pretend to listen to when actually I'm playing cranky chickens on my phone."'' *''"So it's me and Deucies one year anniversary this Friday, so I got him a life-sized 3D sculpture cake of us, which I will give to him as the Chicago Shakespeare company re-enacts the moment we first met,"'' *''"You're right, oh I hope it's not too late to cancel the fireworks display that was going to spell out 'I heart Deucie."'' *''"Wait, you kissed my boyfriend."'' *''"Sorry Tinka, this is a booth for two, so go crack open a fresh box of beat it."'' *''"Deucie, Not in school."'' *''Tinka:"I'm Tinka!" Dina:"and I'm Dina!" Both:"and we are sisters from different misters!"'' *''"Okay, I heard the word sorry in there so i'm going to assume that was an apoligy and say that all is forgiven baby."'' *''"You know Deucie, I was thinking. I'd much rather sit with you then Tinka."'' *''"No, but this sister missed her Mister."'' *''"Your like a weathervane. The wind blows you one way. Then the wind blows you another. Why don't you just blow it out your ear''." Gallery Dina Garcia 0006.jpg Deucina_Profile_Gif.gif Dinasiu51p1.JPG Deuce_Flynn_Dina_0001.JPG Glitz_It_Up_014.jpg Dina_003.JPG Dina_Flynn_0001.JPG Dina_Garcia_0005.JPG Dina_Garcia_0003.JPG Wrestle_It_Up_042.JPG Wrestle_It_Up_044.JPG Boot_It_Up_060.JPG Wrestle_It_Up_007.JPG Slumber_It_Up_029.JPG Dinasiu71p1.JPG Dinasiu78p1.JPG Dinaliu39hugeeeeeep1.JPG Dinaliu42.JPG Dinaliu59.JPG Dinaliu56.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-05-13-14h19m00s114.png Surprise_It_Up_015.JPG Slumber_It_Up_042.JPG Dinasiu29p1.JPG Dinasiu1.JPG Dinaandgangcomfortingrocky.JPG Dinaandganglookingon.JPG Dinadeuciehitit.JPG Dinasiu38.JPG References #↑ This was revealed at the 20:02 mark of the episode "Boot It Up". Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Cuban characters Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hispanic characters